The Undercover Life
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: Sam and Andy go undercover together. Andy knows that Luke is pissed, and it's not because she just broke up with him but because she's going undercover with Sam Swarek. After all, Sam is the reason they broke up, right? MCSWAREK fic good story crap summary Chapters will be short but there will be plenty of them I would love to hear what you think so R&R ELS
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, hey, you got a minute?" Sam turned around when he heard the voice from behind him. He looked to see Detective Donovan Boyd leaning out of his office door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Sam responded. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Have a seat," Boyd motioned to the chair as he sat behind his desk. As Sam took his seat, he made eye contact with Luke and Frank who were standing in the back of the room. "HQ wants you to go under."

"When?"

"Tonight," Luke interrupted, "it could be about eleven months-possibly longer."

"Sure, fill me in." He knew a year was a long time, but maybe he needed it. Maybe he could use the time away from her especially since the night of the black out.

"Jamie Brennan uh- runs a trucking company in Mississauga. He did a few years in Kingston pin for possession, smuggling for the purpose of trafficking, but we didn't get him for any of the good stuff. That is what we need you for. Get in at the warehouse and keep us updated," Luke said. Boyd looked down at his phone. "You'll have a cover apartment-two rooms-you and your partner, new cell, the usual."

Sam looked at Boyd who cursed under his breath. "Actually, your partner just backed out." Luke looked over at Boyd. "Sammy, you got somebody who you want under with you?"

Sam cleared his voice and spoke up, "Yeah, uh McNally." He knew it was a long shot, but he would not have anyone else with him. Truthfully, he was going under to get some space after what just happened, but they knew each other's moves like the back of their own hands.

"C'mon, Sammy, she's a rookie," Boyd complained, "I don't want one around something this big."

"Then I'm out," Sam said as he stood, "Thanks for the offer."

"Sammy, c'mon, brother," Boyd whined.

"Boyd, she's can do this. I trust her with my life more than I do with any other person. We know each other's moves. We have each other's backs. We can do this. She can do this."

"He's right," Luke chimed in, "They did really well with that sting a few months back. It pains me to say it, but she's his best option." He eyed Sam.

"Frank?" Boyd asked.

"She can do it. I'll get someone to find her."

"Fine, but don't you dare let her screw this up."

"Deal," Sam said.

Sam sat back down while waiting for Andy. Luke remained quiet. He had this look of anger and hurt on his face. Sam knew it was because of McNally; however, he was still unsure whether it were about her going under or if she had told him about the blackout. Within a few minutes later, Andy walked in.

"You needed me?" Andy asked. Sam noticed her effort to avoid eye contact with Luke.

"Yeah, take a seat. Swarek, here, is going undercover," Boyd said. Andy looked over at Sam. She was hurt. _Was he trying to leave because of her? Why wouldn't he tell her?_ She was his partner, and she deserved to know. _Didn't she?_ "and his partner dropped out. He requested you. You want in?"

"Yeah, okay. When do we leave?" she asked. Maybe, this was just what she needed. It had been two days since she called things off with Luke, and it was getting harder to avoid him, especially when she was on his case. Andy knew Luke would be pissed that she took the UC more so because she was going under with Sam, the man who she had slept with, the reason they broke up.

"Tonight"

"Wow, okay, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Home, sweet, home," Andy said. Sam dropped his bags and walked around. Andy did the same.

"So we should probably get our stories straight." Sam said. They both sat down on the brown leather couch.

"So when did we first meet?" Andy asked.

"About two years ago, you- uh saw me in an ally, tackled me, tried to kiss me." Sam smirked. Andy playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Oh shut up! Look, I did not try to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, McNally."

"Okay, so we met in a bar, played a game of pool, we sat down and talked, and we got to know each other. You asked me out, and we've been together ever since." Sam nodded in approval of the idea. He reached into his duffel bag and pull out a diamond ring.

"I guess you'll be needing this. You know, since Candace and JD are engaged."

"Where did you get this? It's beautiful." Andy couldn't believe her eyes. This ring looked as if it cost a fortune.

"Evidence," Sam responded with a smirk.

"Oh, God, Sam! Is this a dead woman's ring?"

"No," Sam laughed, "It got mixed up in stuff from a B&E. I made sure- just for you," he smiled.

He laid in bed unable to sleep. He looked over at the clock, sighed, and rolled back over. It was two in the morning. _How was he going to survive this UC with McNally?_ It was just the two of them for the next year. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. Of course, they would put on a show to the outside world, but at the end of the day, she was with someone else. She was with Luke. What did he even think of their going undercover? Especially after the blackout, when he slept with her.

He heard her mumbling from her room across the hall. _What was she doing up?_

"Don't move!" Andy shouted. Sam jumped out of bed and reached for the gun in his night stand. _Someone was in their apartment. Someone broke in_. "Don't move!" She shouted before she screamed. Sam ran in through the door to find no one but Andy. She laid there shaking and crying.

"McNally? You okay?" She shook her head. He placed the gun on her night stand and climbed in beside her. He put his arm around her and held her as she cried.

"I killed a man," Andy said as she turned to look up at Sam.

"Yeah, you did, but you saved that girl and probably many more." There wasn't much one could say to a person about this, but Sam understood. He had killed someone his first day as a rookie. Sam knew all he could do was hold her.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" She asked him. Sam nodded.

"But I remind myself every time of what I just told you."

"and it helps?"

"No, but it gets me through the night."

"Can you stay?" She asked. Sam nodded and climbed into bed with her. She buried her head in his chest. She caught a whiff of the smell of his shampoo. Before too long, both were in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, they had settled in. Sam had an interview with Brennan and was going to start the next Monday. They had gone out a few nights with Brennan and Sam's soon-to-be co-workers.

The flirting, the kissing, the touching- it all screwed with him. _He knew he wasn't pretending, but was she?_

Andy still had the occasional reoccurring nightmare, and eventually, she began to share her bed with Sam. They never really spoke about her nightmares. Instead, they would find another topic.

Things were great with them for a while. Andy didn't really know what was going on with Sam. He became more and more distant _. Was it something she had said?_ Andy couldn't quite figure it out. He wasn't himself. He was short with her. He barely made conversation with her. It drove Andy insane

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Don't care," Sam mumbled. Andy huffed.

"Well, you need to at least eat something."

"McNally, I said I don't care McNally. Just order whatever."

"Seriously, Sam, what the hell is your problem?"

"Just leave it alone, Andy"

"No, I don't know why you won't you talk to me; so, please fill me in because clearly I'm missing something here.

"Please, Andy, stay out of it."

"No, Sam, if it's going to be us for the next who knows how long, we need to be able talk to each other, and-"

"I can't do this anymore, Andy! I'm going for a run or something. I don't know. I'll be back." Sam said. He slid on his shoes, grabbed his phone, and walked out the door.

Andy angrily slammed her fist into the wall. _What was his problem?_ It was just the two of them for the next year. They needed to get along. _She needed him._ Andy sighed and walked to her room. She fell back into her bed and stared at the ceiling. _They were going to be okay, right?_ She sighed before returning to the kitchen.

Andy dialed the phone and ordered pizza. She grabbed a beer before making her way to the couch. Immediately, Andy began to flip through all of the channels before finding something to watch. With in a few minutes she heard a knock on the door. _Wow, the pizza was fast_ , Andy thought. She opened to the door. It wasn't pizza.

"Hi, can I help you?" Andy asked.

"Hi, you Candace Wilson?" Andy nodded. "I'm Jamie- Jamie Brennan."

"Oh, hi, come in!" Andy exclaimed. _What was he doing here? Where was Sam?_ Brennan _stepped in. "_ Have a seat _."_

"Oh, no, thanks. I'll pass. Uh-Is JD home?" He looked around.

"No, but he should be back anytime soon. He went for a run. You're more than welcome to wait if you want to."

"No, thanks. Just tell him uh- to give me a call." Brennan said as he walked to the door. "Nice to see you. "

"Yeah." He walked out and shut the door. Andy waited before grabbing her phone to call Sam.

She called three times each of which went straight to voicemail. Andy cursed aloud, "Answer the phone,Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

From her bedroom, Andy could hear the deadbolt on the door turn over. She turned the volume on the television down so that she could listen for Sam's footsteps in the hall.

"Hey, Sam!" she shouted.

"I'm going to bed," She heard him yell back.

"Okay, well, Brennan stopped by," Andy stated nonchalantly . Soon, she heard the footsteps stop. They started again, this time her bedroom door flew open.

"He did what?" Sam asked.

"Now you want to talk?" She sat up in her bed. He rolled his eyes. _She was impossible._

"McNally, are you okay? What did he say?"

"Sam, I'm fine. He just wanted know if you were around. Said to call him when you get a chance."

"Nothing else?"

"No, look, he came by. I don't think it was that big of a deal. He probably just came to talk to you about work or something."

"McNally, it's Jamie Brennan! It is a big deal! You should've called me or something!"

"I did! Three times!" It was silent. He had done it. He had let his personal life and his feelings get in the way of not only his job, but her safety. Truthfully, she had not been in danger, but she could have been, and he would never be able to live with that. "This never would have happened, if you could just talk and told me what was bothering you!"

"McNally, I told you. Please just drop it."

"Sam, why won't you just open up to me?"

"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me? Why I can't sleep at night? Why I can't do this UC anymore? You, McNally!" It was silent. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She was speechless. "and the freaking blackout. I can't wrap my head around the fact that every thing was supposed to go back to normal. We're anything, but normal. Yes, we had sex, but you can't just sit back and act as if it didn't mean anything. You know as well as I do, that kiss was not Gabe and Edie. It was me and you-Sam and Andy. Then we come here and we go out with everyone from the warehouse and there's all the kissing, and the touching, and the flirting, and I can't do anything about it because I know that at the end of the day, you go back to being Callaghan's girlfriend."

"Sam- I," Andy still could not find any words to say.

"Just, stop screwing with me." He said as he walked out of her room and into his. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He needed to get that off of his chest.

He turned the lamp off and rolled onto his side. He could hear the sound of the rain through his window. The reflection of the hall light widened across the ceiling as his door opened.

"Sam?" She called out. He looked over his shoulder. "Luke and I broke up two nights after you and I uh-the blackout. I told him the truth, and he gave me an ultimatum-him or you. Obviously, I chose you. Look I didn't tell you because I was scared. I was scared that you and I had something real, and if things went south, I was terrified-I am terrified to lose you. I don't know why, but I was." She sat on the side of his his bed. He sat up and placed his hand on her knee. He took his other hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, and she leaned in. Their foreheads pressed against each other as the looked into each other's eyes.

"There's no going back, McNally."

"I don't want to go back."


	5. Chapter 5

Within the past few weeks, things had been going fairly well between the two. In fact, they were perfect. Every night they fell asleep together, and every morning they woke in each other's arms.

Brennan had given her a job at the desk. She was to take calls and handle accounts and money. It wasn't ideal, but it was enough to get by. She now had access to a lot of files.

Sam had started work at the warehouse as well. In fact, this weekend, he was supposed to go on a business trip. One which Brennan had organized for a few of his employees. Sam had a feeling this was more than a business trip. He filled Andy in on all of the details, and they arranged a meeting with their handler- Jerry.

They met with Jerry at a coffee shop just outside of town and filled him in on Brennan's trip. Of course, they only knew what Brennan told them. All three understood that Sam's going on this trip was a huge gamble. They continued to talk. Jerry filled them in on everyone back at Fifteen. Apparently, Gail and Chris were now a thing. Oliver and the girls were doing well. Jerry finally met Leo. Andy was happy for everyone, but she missed them.

...

...

Andy laid in bed as Sam packed for the weekend. Frankly, she was worried. She knew knew a thousand things could happen, and many could go wrong.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"McNally, I have to," Sam paused and looked up, "wait a second, are you worried about me?"

"Yes," Andy responded. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No. I love it, but you don't have to cry. I'll be okay."

"I know, but I can't help-" Andy froze. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked up at Sam. "Who was out with the flu the other day?"

"Jenny, Alli, and David" Sam replied. Andy quickly jumped up and ran to the toilet. "Andy, I can cancel." The doorbell rang.

"No, no, you-," she hurled, "you have to go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured Sam.

"I'll be back, soon. So, hurry up and get better." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. Sam grabbed his duffel bag and left.

Andy pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked down at the calendar. She threw her head back and sighed before locking her phone and placing it face down on the bathroom tile floor. She quickly leaned over and hurled into the toilet bowl. _How could she have been this stupid?_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I assume everyone has heard about the Las Vegas massacre. It absolutely breaks my heart to pieces. There's not much we can do, but send our thoughts and prayers to all the families who were affected. I am one who rarely expresses my political or religious views on social media or anywhere online. We've used the hashtags "Pray for Paris" and for Boston, Orlando, Charleston, Manchester, London, and now Las Vegas. I just hope that you do pray and will continue to pray- crisis or no crisis. Instead of coming together every time something like this happens and fading away, stay together and unite. Prayer is not one time thing just for when you need something. It's more than that. It's communication with the one, true God. It's our way of talking to Him. I know many of you may not agree with me, but it's my two cents on what I believe. I know everyone has their differences, and I respect that. So please, just respect mine. Its just something I need to get off my chest. If anyone has a problem keep it off the comments and just PM me. Love y'all, ELS**

She climbed back into bed. _What was she supposed to tell Sam?_ Things were great with him. They were perfect. They were happy. A baby could ruin that, but she knew that somewhere out in the world there was an unplanned baby that did not ruin a relationship. Instead, it brought joy and happiness to two people. _They could make this work, couldn't they?_ She could do it. Andy could raise a child with or without Sam Swarek. Andy knew she couldn't get an out. She couldn't run. She had to step up. After all, this was happening. She was having a baby, and to top it all off, she was having a baby undercover. It was becoming more real by the second.

Andy spent the remainder of her weekend resting in bed; however, her mind wasn't at ease. She thought of numerous ways to tell Sam- none of which sounded good enough. There was no easy way to tell Sam. What was she going to tell Jerry and HQ? They would try to pull her, and Sam would be in alone. They were in too deep to send in a new partner. It would ruin their UC.

...

...

She was sleeping on the couch when she heard the locks on the door turn over. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Andy reached for the remote and turned the volume down.

"How was it?" she asked.

"He trusts me. Huge deal went down-firearms-everything. We should be getting a big paycheck soon," Sam said. He sat down on the couch. Andy leaned back against the arm of the chair and faced him. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Um- Sam, I actually need to talk to you about that."

"Okay-Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I guess. I hope." Andy looked down and fiddled with her fingers. She looked up at Sam and sighed. "I didn't have the flu."

"So what was it- a bug or something?"

"No, Sam, I'm-uh-I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha-" He was speechless. "How far along?"

"Eight weeks," Andy paused, "I've only known since Tuesday. I was scared, and I didn't know how to tell you."

"but we've only been under for four," Sam paused. He knew he had to ask, but he didn't want to. "It's not Callaghan's is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No, it's yours."

"Mine?" Sam was in shock. It all made sense. The blackout was eight weeks ago. She was eight weeks pregnant. He was relieved that the baby wasn't Callaghan's, but he wasn't sure if he felt anxious or eager. He was really having a baby- a baby with Andy. "Well,then, I guess we're going to have a baby." Sam said. A slight grin formed in the corner of his mouth.

"You're not scared?"

"I am, but we will figure this out. I know we can do this, Andy"

"but won't this mess everything up- Brennan, the UC?"

"No, we'll make this work. I know we can."

"We can't tell Jerry, Boyd, or anyone. They're going to want to pull me, and we're in too deep to find you a new partner. I can't just leave you."

"Fine, I agree, but the moment you come within a fraction of an inch of danger, you're tagging out. Hopefully, you won't. You're working the desk and there's not much danger in that." Sam cupped her cheeks in his hand, "plus, it'll really sell our cover." He smirked.

"Sam, what if this baby is born while we're still here?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

...

...

A few days later, Andy sat behind her desk at the warehouse. She had just gotten off the phone when her office door opened.

"Hey, Candace, Nathan mentioned something about that spreadsheet for me to look at," Alli said.

"Yeah, yeah, let me print it really quick," Andy replied. The printer soon came to life and began to print. "JD and I- we don't really have any friends here in Mississauga except for you guys; so I don't really have anybody other than him to talk to about stuff. Can you, uh, keep a secret?"

"Yes! You know you can always talk to me." I know what it's like to be the new girl." Andy opened her desk drawer and slid a tiny black and white image across the desktop. "No friggin' way! Congratulations! JD is probably over the moon! How far are you?"

"I'm only about eight weeks. It's early; so, we decided to wait a few more weeks before telling anyone. I couldn't hold it anymore; I just needed to tell someone." Andy smiled.

"Well, thank you so much for telling me! Ooh! Let me know if you ever need anything or when you go shopping! I love shopping." Alli exclaimed. Andy chuckled. She grabbed the paper and shut the door.

...

...

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy. He placed his hand over her bump. Sam had done that every night for the past two months. However, Andy felt trapped, but she would never say anything to him about it. Frankly, she loved it. It made her feel that she and their baby were safe. She found it quite adorable as well. She placed her hand over Sam's hand. He kissed her neck. It all felt surreal. _They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad- a father._ He suddenly pulled back his hands and turned over.

"Sam, you okay?" Andy slowly turned to her other side. She placed her hand on the back of us shoulder.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, "just go to bed."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. We need to be open with each other." With no response, she huffed and rolled back over. A minute later, she felt the bed shift beside her. Sam rolled onto his back.

"I'm terrified," he whispered. Andy sat up and looked at him.

"Of what?" Andy asked. There was a long moment of silence.

"When I- uh was a kid, my father went to prison. I was five, almost six when he came home. He was different. When he got drunk he would uh- hit my mom, Sarah, and uh me. If I did anything wrong, he would-he would lock me in the shed for a day- even two sometimes if he was drunk."

"Sam," Andy whispered. She reached down and held his hand.

"Couple years later, cops wanted him for assault and robbery- asked him if he had an alibi. He said he was at home with his boy watching Millionaire- that was our show we always watched. It was the one time he didn't bother us. I don't know why he wanted to be a millionaire, but I wanted to so I could get my mom and sister away from him. So anyway the cops came and asked me, and I told them that he was lying. He got six months then got into a fight and killed a man- got twenty years."

"Who was telling the truth?" Andy asked. There was a long pause.

"Him," Sam grew silent, "Last time I saw him he just kept saying that I looked so much like he did when he was my age- that I was turning out just like him. Andy, what if-what if he's right? What if I turn out just like him? I-I can't raise this kid. I can't be a father if I end up like him. Maybe he's right. I-i ca-"

"Sam, Sam! Look at me," Andy said. Sam looked towards her. She could see pain and hurt in his eyes. "Sam Swarek, you are nothing like that man. You are going to be a thousand times the father he has ever been. I know that for a fact, and if you ever doubt that, you need to turn around and ask me."

"Oh yeah, you gonna be there?"

"Just try to get rid of me," And smiled, "Okay, wait that sounded a little bit stalkery. You do have some say." Sam drew in a deep breath. His eyes grew watery. She had never seen Sam tear up or cry before.

"I-I love you, McNally." She smiled. He had never said that to her before.

"I love you too, Sam."

...

...

 **AN:**

 **So, I made this chapter a little longer because y'all are amazing. There was just so much I wanted to cram into this chapter!**

 **Please, Please, Please, leave a comment on what you think! As always, if you have any suggestions for the story, PM me! I'm all ears!**

 **So, here's the deal,**

 **10 reviews for Ch 7 = Ch 8 on Saturday (10/7)**

 **15 reviews for Ch 7 = Ch 8 on Thursday (10/5)**

 **It's up to y'all. Plus, I need motivation(:**

 **-ELS**


	8. Chapter 8

Andy had just gotten home from work, and Sam had gone off for the weekend with Brennan for another so called business trip. This was good. They were being trusted. It was Monday, and he was supposed to come home sometime tonight. She was seven months pregnant now. She took her shoes off and went straight to the fridge. She popped a bag of popcorn poured it into a large bowl, and plopped down onto the couch. She flipped through the channels one by one. Once she found a channel, she set the remote on top of her belly. Just as she started to relax, there was a knock on the door. _Why would Sam knock? Maybe he forgot his key._ She groaned as she leaned forward and stood up. She reached for the blanket and wrapped it around her body and walked to the door. She froze when she opened the door.

"Um, hi! Come in." Andy gestures. She immediately held the ends of the blanket closer together to hide her belly. Traci Nash walked in and set a bucket of cleaning supplies. Andy shut the door and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"You don't get it? I came to clean your house. I'm a house maid" Traci said gesturing to her outfit and bucket. Andy laughed hysterically.

"You look ridiculous."

"What? It's the only thing I could think of for a good enough reason to be here for a few hours."

"Hours?" Andy asked. Traci nodded. "Eh, I could use the company. Sam's on a business trip with Brennan."

"Yeah, I know. I've been on the case a few times. I also know you haven't been showing up to any of the meets and only Sam has." Andy walked over and sat on the couch. Traci followed. "So, what's going with you? You and Swarek do the dirty, yet? Whole station is betting."

"I've been sick, and of course they are," Andy rolled her eyes. "On what?"

"Me, Dov, Oliver, and Jerry have our money on you guys hooking up undercover."

"No ones got anything on before we left?" Andy asked. She grinned.

"Oh no Gail does. She thinks you have since-" Trace looked at Andy, "No! When?"

"the night of the blackout"

"What happened?" Traci asked. Andy stood up and dropped the blanket.

"This kinda happened." She placed her hand on her belly.

"What the hell?" Traci looked up at Andy. "You're pregnant?" Andy nodded. "Congratulations!" Traci hugged Andy. "So what are you guys going to do about the baby and this UC?"

"We've talked some, and if it comes while we're still under, we're just going raise the baby here until we go home. Of course, we'll legally change its name when we get home, but for now this is baby Williams. Oh, everyone at the warehouse is throwing us a baby shower next week."

"and you two are together and happy?" Andy nodded.

"very"

...

...

Two hours had passed, and the pair was still talking. Traci filled Andy in on everything back at Fifteen. Andy, in return, filled Traci in on her romance with Sam.

"So, Candace and JD are engaged and expecting. Does that mean Sam and Andy are both as well?"

"We haven't talked about it. Right now, I think we need to get passed the baby. Yeah, it's not traditional, but it's us."

"Honey, you know good and well Sam Swarek does not follow the rules," Traci smirked and Andy chuckled. If asked, anyone at Fifteen would say Sam had a think for breaking or bending the rules, tradition,and protocol. "Oh and you are just as guilty." The two laughed. "So then what about Candace and JD?"

"They've been engaged for about eight months now. They're over the moon about the baby. Also, according to some of the girls at the warehouse, they have yet to set a date."

"Are they?"

"Not sure"

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall. Second door to the right." Andy followed Traci, but instead turned left. She put on a pair of socks.

"What are you doing?" Traci asked as she poked her head into the door.

"Well I went to get some socks. I sat on the bed and put them on. Turns out, I'm at the beginning of the if-sit-down-I'm-going-to-be-stuck-like-this-for-a-while phase."

"Ahh, I remember that when I was pregnant with Leo. What else? Fill me in on more of McSwarek!" She climbed onto the bed and sat beside Andy.

"Mc what?"

"McSwarek. It's an Oliver thing."

"That explains it."

"Yeah, yeah carry on."

...

...

Sam opened the door of the black SUV. He stepped out and turned around to grab his bag.

"Thanks for the ride, Boss," Sam placed his hand on the outside of the passenger door.

"No problem, JD. Hey, have you and Candace set a date yet?"

"Uh no, we haven't really had time to think of it with having to get ready for the baby."

"Well whenever it is, we all better get an invite!" Eric chimed in from the back seat.

"You will," Sam laughed.

"See you tomorrow," Brennan said.

"See ya," Sam said as he shut the door. He made his way up the stairs. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

He couldn't quite figure out why there were cleaning supplies on the kitchen counter or why there was an apron draped over the back of the couch. Sam locked the door back before he walked down the hallway. He stopped just before their bedroom door when he heard two voices.

"He told me he loves me."

"Tell me you said it back?" Sam knew the voice was familiar; however, it was one he had not heard in months. It was Nash. _What was she doing here?_

"Yeah, I did. I do love him."

"So, Sam Swarek has gone soft?"

"Yeah," Andy blushed, "You would never know because he hides it, but he's the sweetest and most caring man. He held my hair back when I had morning sickness even before he knew I was pregnant. He was there for me when I repeatedly had nightmares of shooting that man. He would come in and hold me while I cried until I went back to sleep. Oh! And the way he holds me at night. He'll hold me so close as if he'll never let go. It's not a bad I'm-trapped-in-the-relationship kind of thing. It's more of a he-holds-me-so-close-it's-like-I-can't-move kind of trapped. I'd never tell him that though. I kinda love it. I've never felt more safe anywhere else. He puts his arms around me and his hand over the baby, and he never lets us go. It's actually really adorable."

"I'm adorable?" Sam said as he stepped around the corner.

"Geez, Sam! You don't scare a pregnant woman!" Andy said.

"I'm not adorable."

"You are," Andy said as she smiled.

"You know what, I'm not arguing about this. Nash, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend, and I've been on you guys' the case some, and Andy here hasn't been showing up to any of the meetings with Jerry. Now, I know why," Traci smiled, "Jerry was concerned and asked me to come to check on you. No one knows I'm here except for him."

"Really, a maid? That's what you went with?"

"It's working is it not?"

"Good point. You know you can't tell anyone about the baby. We're in too deep to pull her out."

"What if something happens?"

"I've got an office; so, I'm out of the way. I'm fine."

"So, uh Nash we may need your opinion on something," Sam said.

"We do?" Andy asked curiously.

"Brennan asked me if we had set a date yet."

"Yeah, some of the Alli, Jenny, and Anne did, too."

"And where do I come into this?"Traci asked.

"So when should we set one?" Sam asked. He was not one to planning weddings.

"I don't know. How much longer do you think we have under?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything big coming up."

"So why don't you two just set a date a few months away, and then maybe we'll be able to get you guys out of here before then," Traci suggested. Sam and Andy nodded in agreement.

"Not such a bad idea, Nash. What do you think, Andy."

"I think it's a good one. Let's, say in five months-October twenty-first. Luke told us a year. That gives us an extra month. We'll just say we want to have it after we have the baby."

"October twenty-first it is, then," Sam confirmed,"And, Andy, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but you are staying out of the warehouse when the bust goes down."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I might just take maternity leave or make up something," Andy suggested. Traci looked at the alarm clock.

"Well, I probably should get going," Traci said. She climbed off the bed and walked around to Andy. They hugged. "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for coming even though you look ridiculous." The two laughed.

"Yeah anytime. Again, congrats you too."

"Thanks"

"I'll walk you out," Sam said. He walked her to the front door. As Traci put her apron back on and picked up her supplies, Sam spoke up again. "Can you do me a favor? Get my keys from Oliver. I've got a spare bedroom. Do you think you could put up a nursery? If you need help, I guess you can get Ollie, maybe Jerry. My wallet is in my nightstand. Umm we're waiting to find out what we're having so maybe go with something neutral."

"Yeah, no problem! I can't wait to meet him- or her!"

"Thanks!"

...

...

 **AN:**

 **Y'all are amazing!**

 **Any suggestions of the gender and names would be extremely helpful!**

 **10 reviews for ch 8 = ch 9 on Friday (10/6)**

 **15 reviews for ch 8 = ch 9 on Saturday (10/7)**

 **-ELS**


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, that's it for today. Assignments for the day are on the board: Epstein-Williams; Nash-Shaw; Diaz, you're on desk;Peck is with the D's. Serve, protect, and don't screw up," Frank took a sip of coffee.

"Nash, grab my coffee and let's hit the road. I'll meet you at the squad," Oliver order.

"Yes,sir."

...

...

Oliver pulled up to a diner. It was lunch, and they were starving. They sat down and ordered their food.

"Hey, can you uh keep a secret," Traci said as she finished chewing a fry.

"Yeah, Whats up?"

"Last week, I went and saw Andy- and Sam too."

"No, I don't want to hear this! I can't know this this. You broke protocol. I'll have to say something if you keep talking, and I really don't-"

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to. Jerry asked me to go. He was concerned about Andy," Traci said as she cut him off, "Apparently, she hadn't shown up for any of their meets- only Sam. He kept saying she was sick every time."

"And was she?" Oliver leaned back in his chair.

"No," Traci paused, "She's pregnant." Oliver choked on his fry.

"She's pregnant? Then, she's not supposed to be under. It's not safe! How-how far along is she?"

"She's fine. She works the desk at the office- won't be there when everything goes down because of maternity leave, and she's seven- almost eight months."

"They've only been under since September," Oliver thought long and hard, "Does Luke know?"

"No, because it's not his. It's Sam's," Traci stated. To say the least, Oliver was shocked. It didn't make since. They weren't together. She had been with Luke, "Yeah, I know."

"When?"

"night of the blackout"

"Really?"

"Yes. You can't breathe a word about this to anyone. Sam asked me to tell you and to get his key from you. He wants to make the spare room a nursery for the baby. He asked us and Jerry to do it."

"I won't say anything. He knows?"

"Not yet."

"Hah McSwarek baby!" Oliver laughed as he slammed his hand on the table.

...

...

Jerry sat down in an ice cream parlor. He thought it was ridiculous, but Sam said that was where they would meet. He ate a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. The bell on the door rang. He looked up to see Sam and Andy.

"Go sit down. I'll order," Sam kissed Andy on the cheek.

"Umm three scoops- pistachio, red velvet, and ooohh peanut butter and jelly."

"Candace, that just doesn't even sound-"

"Your baby," she blamed. She waddled over to Jerry. He stood up to hug her.

"Traci wasn't lying when she said you were pregnant," Jerry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy chuckled.

"Nothing- you- you look beautiful. You're glowing."

"That's not really a thing," Andy said.

"Oh it is," Sam said from behind her. He placed the ice creams on the table, Andy immediately scarfed it down

"So how much longer do you have?" Jerry asked.

"Oh about three weeks left," Andy said. By now, she felt miserable. She was just ready to have this baby.

"Yeah, I think it will be here early than we expected though," Sam said. Jerry and Andy caught on. They knew he wasn't talking about the baby. He was talking about something Jamie Brennan was planning "People at work are planning a sending off party for her later next week when she starts maternity leave. Everyone will be there. You should come. Starts around nine-thirty." Brennan filled Sam in last Monday. It was huge. It was their chance to go home.

"Well, I guess I will be there," Jerry said.

...

...

 **A/N:**

 **Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is short. It's somewhat of a filler. I'm hoping to have the new chapter up soon. I haven't written it yet, but I have lots of ideas!**

 **So Oliver and Jerry know about the pregnancy. Andy has almost reached her due date! And Brennan has a big deal going down soon.**

 **Comment what you think will happen!**

 **btw—Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep em coming!**

 **-ELS**


	10. Chapter 10

Andy huffed and glared at Sam. She was almost to her due date. Andy was pregnant and pissed, and worst of all, she was swollen. She leaned back into the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"I won't go anywhere near the bust! I'll just be in the office or something," she argued.

"Andy!" Sam yelled. It startled Andy. Sam had never yelled at her like that. Truthfully, he never meant to yell at her, but he was frustrated. Sam could not get his point across to her. Andy McNally is a woman who uses obstinance and determination to get what she wants. His yelling was not out of anger, but instead, it was out of fear and concern. He knew she was going to want to be there when everything is to go down. He knew she was going to put up a fight, but he also knew that she wasn't going to do something that would put the baby's life with in an inch of danger. It was going to be hard for her to step back and to sit on the sidelines.

Honestly, he would never understand. They both loved their jobs. They loved working together. They both loved that adrenaline rush and the high that they both got when chasing someone down an alley or making a break in a case. But only Andy had to sit out. He didn't. She was responsible for two lives. He was responsible for his own. He knew Andy was not going down without a fight. Being a cop was who they were. It defined them. She was like the captain of the high school volleyball team sitting on the bench because of a season-ending injury. From the bench, she would watch her team win tournaments and go to state and win. She was the team captain who was proud of her teammates, happy and ecstatic for them and their victory, yet she was glum that she couldn't be out on the court and in the heat of the game for the win.

"You're not stepping foot inside that warehouse."

Andy sat quietly and continued to glare at him. She was determined to not let the raising of his voice towards her break her. Andy felt that feeling in her throat return. The one that comes only when she fights to hold back tears. She was not going to do it and not in front of Sam. Besides, who was he to tell her what she can and cannot do? She knew she was wrong. After all, he was just being protective over her and their baby. It was actually really sweet. She knew he was going to be a wonderful father, and he-. Andy's thoughts immediately came to a stop. She pictured Sam with their baby maybe rocking him to sleep or playing dress up with her. _Stupid pregnancy hormones_ Andy silently cursed under her breath as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Andy," Sam said gently this time. He felt terrible for yelling at her, and now, she was crying. "I-I didn't mean to yell. Look, it's just I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose our baby," Sam explained. He sat down on the couch beside her and placed his hand over her large belly. "I don't want you anywhere near this. You could seriously get hurt," Sam tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Yes, I know you want to be there to help, but I've got a whole team of backup. If you really want to help, you need to be away from this. I'm not going to be able to think clearly if you two are anywhere near danger. I need to know that you two will be safe and away from this, okay." Andy nodded.

"You're right. I just hate sitting on the sidelines. I like to be in the heat of everything, but I can't sit back and do nothing, Sam."

"I know, and there's nothing wrong with that except for the fact that you are a real danger magnet, McNally," they both smirked. "Right now, my job is to get you two home, and I need you to do yours and get there safely."

"I'm sorry, Sam, for being such a bi-" Andy apologized. Sam cut her off.

"No, don't be. You were just wanting to help and be a part of this, and let me tell you, I would not have been able to do any of this without your help, McNally," Sam confessed. It was true. Andy's position at the warehouse helped get them what they needed from emails to account numbers and transactions.

"I know," Andy smiled, "I'm pretty great at that stuff." Sam laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 ** _GUYYS! I'm so sorry I have not been able to update in literally FOREVER! Things got a little hectic last month. My dad had to have surgery on his back, and then he ended up with a post op infection so he's been in and out of the hospital. My grandma and my old high school basketball coach both had to have surgery because of their breast cancer, and then my cousin had a massive heart attack. ANYWAY, they're all up and doing well now. Thank the Lord!_**

 ** _Also, I just want to give a quick shoutout to "Pam" for commenting yesterday. I had totally forgotten about my story until I got an email about her commenting. So, HUGE thank you!_**

 ** _This was kind of a filler chapter to give you guys an update than I'm alive and back and because I have some bad news andddd exciting news for y'all! I haven't started my next chapters yet, but I have ideas flowing. I'm thinking of ending this story in a few chapters. So my last will probably a few little chapters or one big one. Y'all let me know what y'all want and soon. I need to know how to finish it._**

 **** ** _As always, comments are appreciated Oh! BABY NAMES AND GENDER ideas! Any suggestions and ideas can go in the comments!_**

 ** _Also, I have a HUGE surprise for y'all! My goal has always been to reach at least 100 reviews (it's my motivation); so, for every 16 reviews, you'll get a hint!_**

 ** _Love y'all! Keep the reviews coming! I'll take as many as I can get!_**

 ** _-ELS_**


	11. Author's Note

Hey y'all. I came up with an idea to keep y'all updated with my stories.

Follow me on Twitter for the following:

1) I'll let you know when I plan to post a new chapter

2) I'll give you sneak peaks to my chapters before I post them

3) I'll release my hints and any suprises for y'all.

4) polls on things such as genders and what you think will happen in the story

I'm not sure if anyone will be able to see my username like the time I tried to upload a link. If you can't its in my profile bio.

elsullivan0


	12. Chapter 11

Tonight was the night. It was the night that all of this would end. Tonight was the night that everything would become Sam and Andy again. Except, it was not just Sam and Andy anymore. Pretty soon, it would be Sam, Andy, and the baby. Everyone at Fifteen would soon know about her and Sam. For the few months, it was just the two of them in their own life away from the real world. It was as if they were in a game of house. They were engaged, getting married, and were about to bring a baby into this would. It was a dream come true for the both of them. However, pretty soon, things would go back to reality, but what was their reality to become?

Andy laid across the couch. Her head rested on Sam's lap, and he was gently stroking her hair back. It was relaxing. After all, this was one of their last moments before they go back, before the baby, before all the chaos. Andy looked up at Sam.

"Sam, will you still love me after all of this is over?"

"Of course, I will, McNally," Sam reassured her. Frankly, he had never really thought of what would happen with them after the UC.

"You promise?"

"Andy, listen to me. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I didn't know it then, but I loved you when we almost kissed during your first week. I loved you when you started going out with Luke even though it nearly killed me. I loved you when we did kiss. I loved you when you went back to him. I tried, and I tried to get you out of my head, and I couldn't. I loved you when we got here, and I love you even more for carrying this baby- _our_ baby," Andy wiped a tear from her cheek. "So ask me if I'm going to stop loving you when this is over, and my answer will always be no. No, I will never stop loving you, Andy McNally."

"I didn't realize you felt that way, even back then. Sam, I-," Andy paused. She placed her hand on her swollen belly. She had been having intense Braxton-Hicks contractions the last week and a half.

"Braxton-Hicks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Andy stated, "I'm ready to get this baby out of me, Sam. I'm fat, and I'm miserable." Sam did not quite know what to say. He would never know what she was going through. "I just keep telling myself that it will all be worth it in the end."

"I will, and I can't wait," Sam chimed in. He was ecstatic. He could hardly wait to meet this baby. He could hardly wait to get home. They both remained quiet. They both couldn't wait to be home for things to go back to normal, but, what was normal? Certainly not them. Sam wanted them to be together and to be in the same place. After this, he didn't think he could ever live without her. "Andy?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Live with me?" He asked.

"Sam, I kinda already do," Andy said confused.

"No, I mean when we get home and all of this comes to an end. I want you and the baby and I want all of us to be together under one roof. I want to wake up next to you every morning. So, move in with me?"

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Of course I am, and it's not like we haven't been living together for the last year already."

"Okay, then, I guess I'm moving in!"

====UCLIFE====

Andy hugged Sam tightly.

"Please be careful, Sam," Andy pleaded.

"I'll do my best," he promised. "Jer told Callaghan and Boyd that you won't be at the scene. I think he told them you were sick or something. I figured it wouldn't be the brightest idea to tell them about the baby. Oliver and Nash should be the ones to come by and get you since they know."

"I can't wait. Bring us home," Andy said as she kissed Sam. Neither wanted the moment to end, but it had to. Sam had to go. He had to bring them home. Besides, Andy's swollen feet were sore. Her back was hurting her.

"I love you, McNally."

"I love you, too," Andy said back. She shut the door behind Sam and waddled back over to the couch. She fiddled with the diamond ring on her left finger. She really did not want to give it back.

====UCLIFE====

"So, yeah, um, this is the product," Sam said. He moved his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"and we can trust this guy- any of them?" The buyer asked. He pointed to Sam and a couple of other men and looked over at Brennan. "Word on the street is one of your guys is a mole."

"Now, c'mon, man, where'd you hear that? There isn't a better group of guys that I'd rather have with me. They're not cops. I wouldn't have let them near this had I any suspicions," Brennan defended. If there really were a mole, he would have known. He would have dealt with them.

"What?" Sam looked at Brennan and looked back at the buyer, "Man, I'm only in it for the money. I've got a fiancee and a baby on the way. You really think I'm a cop?" Sam really hoped this man believed him. After all, he never denied was a risk, but he had to take it.

"Is what he saying true?" the man asked Brennan. He nodded in response. The buyer made his way around to each of Brennan's guys.

====UCLife====

Noelle, Jerry, and Boyd sat in the back of the surveillance van. Boyd's phone rang. He took off his head set and placed the phone to his ear. Noelle adjusted her head set before taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes never once left the monitor. She watched the buyer look back and forth between Sam and Brennan. The Swarek's voice crackled over the headset.

"What? Man, I'm only in it for the money. I've got a fiancee waiting for me back home with a baby on the way. You really think I'm a cop?" Noelle choked on her coffee spilling on her _Police_ jacket. She looked over at Jerry and smacked him on the arm.

"You know about this?" She whispered to Jerry. He nodded. "How far?"

"Due next week"

====UCLIFE====

She sat on the couch watching reruns of _Friends_. She felt as if she'd never hear Traci and Oliver knock on her door. She moaned in pain as she felt another Braxton-Hicks contraction. She was ready for this to be over. She heard a knock on the door. Andy scooted to the edge of the couch and pushed herself up. She almost wished that Traci and Oliver would bust down the door so they could help her up. This was it. She was going home.

Andy opened the door, and immediately the door pushed open against her almost causing her to fall over. She caught her self on the counter. Andy reached for a knife from the kitchen drawer before she was grabbed from behind. She stabbed the guy in the thigh with the knife and tried to Sam's gun. A vase fell from the counter and shattered on the hardwood floor. She felt a hand over her mouth and a sharp needle penetrate her neck. She was going unconscious. She wasn't sure what would happen now. She didn't know who these people were or what they wanted. All she knew was that she had to fight to keep this baby alive. She hoped and prayed that there was some slim chance or coincidence that Oliver and Nash would show up now. Soon, she felt light headed, and the world around her became dark.

====UCLife====

 _ **As always, R &R! follow me on twitter for updates, sneak peeks and the big announcement.**_

 _ **-ELS**_


	13. Chapter 12

Sam and Jamie stood beside each other against the wall. They watched as several of the guys help move crates. They were preparing to load them up for the buyer, but not before there was an exchange of money. That was the moment Sam was waiting for- the moment that all of this would end.

"So how is Candace doing? I'm sure she has got to be miserable," Jamie said making small talk.

"Well, she's just that. I just wish there was something I could do to help lighten her load, you know what I'm saying?" Sam asked. He so desperately wished there was something he could do for her to relieve her of this pain she was about to go through.

"Definitely," Jamie agreed, "I felt the same with my wife when she was pregnant. The best you can do is hold her hand and be there for her."

Sam felt a little odd taking parenting advice from a criminal such as Brennan, but Sam knew this man's history. He got straight when he found out they were expecting. He was doing great until they were both killed in an wreck. Brennan was probably a wonderful father at one point.

They walked over to the rest of the crew. They buyer handed Sam and Brennan two brief cases after showing them the money. Sam knew that with in a matter of seconds, several of Toronto's finest officers and detectives would bust through the doors.

"Police! Don't move!" an officer shouted.

Sam along with several others tried to make an escape. It all happened so quickly. Epstein and Peck ran after Sam and Brennan.

"Geez, watch it!" Sam fussed at Epstein who had tackled him to the ground. Of all people to arrest him, it had to be Epstein. Sam acted as if he were trying to get away. Epstein began to cuff him a little too tight. "Seriously!"

"Shut up!" Epstein demanded. "You have the right to remain silent," Epstein continued to give Swarek his rights. Sam silently cursed under his breath but loud enough for Brennan to hear. He sent a confused look over at Brennan, and Brennan did the same.

Sam was relieved. This was all finally over. He could finally go home to Andy and have a real life together. He was placed in the back of cruiser.

* * *

I still can't believe she's pregnant," Traci exclaimed. Oliver was driving. He turned the blinker on to signal turning left onto Sam and Andy's street. The street was empty. There nothing save a few cars parked on the side of the road. They both listened to dispatch come to life across the radio. There was a call for a B&E across town. It was too far for them, and they were already on a mission.

"I know," Oliver agreed, "and I think it's safe to say we did fairly well on the nursery in Sam's place."

"Yeah, we are good at that," Traci said. They both laughed. Even though Traci was still a rookie and Oliver a training officer, they had grown closer. It was safe to say they were good friends. After all, their best friends were together.

Oliver pulled to the curb and parked. They sat there for a moment, and discussed the reasons to bring Candace Wilson in and arrest her. They agreed that they would just bring her in for questioning rather than arrest her. The pair made their way down the sidewalk. The street light flickered. Sirens and motorcycles could be heard in the distance. The pair rounded the corner and began to walk up the wooden stairs. Her porch light was on illuminating their path. However, their path was not the only thing illuminated. They could hear the a faint laughter from a television. It had to have been some comedy she had been watching. Oliver motioned to Traci and crouched down beside what he thought was blood on the steps. He prayed that there was some chance he was mistaken. He looked up to see Andy's door cracked open. Immediately, Oliver drew is gun as did Traci.

The two stood back to back. Traci covering their previous steps as Oliver prepared himself for what was behind the door. He slowly and quietly pushed the door open wider and entered. There was blood and broken glass. There had been a struggle. He began to silently pray that this by chance was not Andy's blood. They made their way throughout the rest of their apartment making sure to clear every room. Traci gave a horrified glance to Oliver. This could not be happening. Andy McNally was missing.

Oliver cursed aloud and slammed his fist against the wall. He wasn't one to lose his call too often, but this, this was different. Andy was like a daughter to him. He felt he had let, Sam, his best friend down. He should have been there sooner. He should have been to fight for her and the baby when Sam couldn't. He walked around the living room to see Andy's stuff right where she had left them. He pulled his phone out of his uniform pocket and lifted it to his ear.

"Jer, hey, we've got a problem. You might want to get down here," Oliver warned. He looked over at Traci who was calling for backup.

"Dispatch, this is 15-19 requesting immediate backup to our location," Traci spoke into her radio.

"She's gone," Oliver said, "She's missing. Her door was open. Blood is everywhere. Just try to keep Sammy out of this as long as we can. Bye."

* * *

They stood in line for booking. Sam silently prayed that no one would blow his cover like Jerry did last time. He knew he needed to get out of there soon. He silently laughed to himself. _Epstein really should've gone easier when he tackled and cuffed me_. Sam counted to three before stomping on Dov's foot and kicking him in the shin. Several officers came over to grab Sam and help Dov.

"Peck, take him to interrogation room three," Jerry said looking over to Gail. She took Sam and shoved him towards the door. Chris bent down to help Epstein up.

"Let's go," She ordered. Gail placed her hand on his arm and guided him to the room. Sam looked down the entire way being careful not to make eye contact with anyone. The door buzzed as she opened it and led Sam inside. She removed the cuffs, and Sam sat down.

"Welcome back," Gail said with a smile. The end of her French braid flew over her shoulder as she turned around and headed towards the door.

"Thanks," Sam said. The door buzzed as Gail opened it and walked out.

Gail walked into the hallway to see Jerry answering his phone. Her phone vibrated. It was a text from Chris.

"Brother, what's up?" Jerry answered. "What's wrong? Is McNally okay?" Jerry asked. Gail perked up and looked at Jerry. He held his index finger up telling her to wait a minute. "What do you mean she's gone? She left or something? Oh, God, okay. I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and placed in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked concerned.

"McNally's gone. The place is a wreck," Jerry said, "You busy?" Gail shook her head. "Let's go." The two made their way through the station towards the doors. Jerry looked over at Noelle from across the room. She immediately made her way over. Jerry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "McNally's gone missing from their cover apartment. Keep an eye on Sammy, and keep him away from this. It's not looking too great." Noelle nodded and made her way to Sam. Gail glanced over at Jerry. "I'll fill you in in the car."

Gail took the keys to the squad car in her hand. The lights flashed, and the sirens screamed as they flew down the streets.

"So, what's the deal?" Gail asked looking over at Jerry to her right.

"McNally went missing from their cover apartment between the time Sam left and Oliver and Traci found her missing."

"Oh my God," Gail said quietly. "Is that what you were telling Noelle?"

"She's keeping an eye on Sammy until we sit him down and tell him," Jerry said, "How do I say this? They uh- got close while they were under."

"You mean Swarek finally grew a pair and made a move?" Gail asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah." The two remained silent. "I really don't want to be one to tell him they're gone."

"They're?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, her due date is next week."

"Oh, God."

"Don't say a word. We're keeping this on the low as long as we can."

* * *

"Noelle, what is taking so long?" Sam asked. He had been in the same room for over an hour. He was growing impatient. He wanted to see Andy. He _needed_ to.

"How 'bout I go check and make sure it's clear, and we'll get you into the locker room for you to change and shower?" Noelle asked.

"Sounds good."

"All right, Sammy."

About five minutes later, the door buzzed. Noelle stood in the door. "You're good to go."

"Finally," Sam said as he stood up. He walked through the hall to head to the locker rooms. Noelle followed behind him. He glanced into the parade room as he walked around the corner. He looked at the boards. Pictures of a crime scene were scattered across it. _Their apartment._ A picture of McNally was posted beside them. At the front of the room were Jerry and Oliver. Sam immediately redirected his path to the parade room. Oliver noticed Sam and walked towards him to stop him.

"Sammy, you can't go in there," Noelle warned. Oliver stopped him at the door.

"Brother, you can't," Oliver said. Sam could see in Oliver's eyes that something was wrong.

"Where is she?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sammy, she's gone. Two guys came to the apartment. Looks like she put up a fight."

"She's gone?" Sam shouted causing people to watch, "The love of my life and our unborn baby are missing, and you didn't think to tell me?" Tears formed in his eyes. No one had ever seen him cry. In fact, he could not recall the last time he had ever cried. McNally was gone and so was his baby. _Their baby_.

"Sam, you know I couldn't tell you, not yet," Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam slid down to sit on the floor against the wall. Oliver did the same, "Listen, we're going to find her, and we're going to bring her home, okay?"

"Ollie, the baby could come any day now. What if-?" Sam buried his face in his hands. "I don't want her to be alone. She's going to need me."

"I know, brother," Oliver said, "McNally is brave, and she's a fighter. You know that. We will find them." Honestly, Oliver wasn't sure if they would ever find them. There was always that possibility, but he hoped for both her and Sam's sake that they would find them.

* * *

 ** _So this was it y'all- the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Let me know what y'all think of it in the reviews!_**

 ** _Also, the big news will be revealed via Twitter tonight at 9 (EST) which will be in about an hour and a half!_**

 ** _my handle is_** ** _elsullivan0_** ** _or you can use the hashtag_** ** _TheUndercoverLife_**

 ** _-ELS_**


End file.
